Cyclone
|fgcolor= |image=Cyclone SC2-LotV Story1.png |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |create= |comiss= |early=2505 |last= |retired= |destroy= |type=Mobile assault vehicle |propulsion=Caterpillar tracks |max. speed= |length= |width= |height= |armaments=Typhoon blaster |FTL= |faction= Terran Dominion |job=*Fast assault *Harassment |command= |crew=1 AI (formerly) 1 pilot |concattop= }} The cyclone is a terran unit that appears in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Overview The cyclone is armed with twin Typhoon missile pods that engage air and ground threats. The cyclone also features a sophisticated lock-on system, which allows it to concentrate fire on an enemy while on the move.Legacy of the Void Units, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-04-18 Cyclones are outfitted with all-terrain treads, clutchless transmission and an advanced target acquisition array. History To keep personnel out of harm's way, the Terran DominionBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. developed the cyclone, a mobile assault drone. Originally designed as a robotic vehicle, the cyclone evolved over several iterations to become a terran-piloted vehicle, due to the creativity of humans (or, as some would call it, insanity), that AIs cannot match, though some variants piloted by an AI remained in use by the Kel-Morian Combine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. The Dominion Special Forces extensively redesigned their cyclones for more maneuverability, adding exposed treads that could cross difficult terrain and small spaces more readily. Mira's Marauders modified their cyclones with extra armored plating and spikes, but their hasty engineering resulted in no improvement to their ability to absorb more damage. Umojan Protectorate engineers were able to copy the cyclone and incorporate it into the Protectorate's arsenal. The Knights of Tyrador used their cyclones for amusement park displays, and during the Battle of Tyrador IX, many were deployed to the battle armed with nothing but harmless fireworks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Unit StarCraft II |fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Cyclone SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Cyclone SC2-LotV Game1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Dominion Defenders of Man Amon's Forces |campname=''Legacy of the Void'' (versus) Nova Covert Ops Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Harassment |useguns=Typhoon blaster Typhoon missiles |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Ground *Mechanical |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=4 |sight=11 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=150 |energycost= |costgas=100 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=32 36 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Factory |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req=Tech lab/Tech reactor (attached) |hotkey= |speed=4.73 (Versus) 2.81 (Co-op Missions) |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=120 (Versus) 200 (240 at Swann Level 15) (Co-op Missions) |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=Typhoon Missile Pod |gun1strength=18 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.71 (Versus) 1 (Co-op) |gun1range=5 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Fire on the move (Co-op Missions) |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The cyclone is a fast mechanical unit, able to focus on single enemy units and use its ranged attack on them while moving. It moves at the same speed as the protoss stalker.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-07. Legacy of the Void - Multiplayer Update: Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. It is intended as an early mechanical option for harassment and defense. Stalkers equipped with blink are a good counter to the unit.2015-06-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Multiplayer Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 In its current state, the cyclone is a front-line anti-armored damage dealer.2016-11-14, Patch 3.8 Preview: Major Patch for Multiplayer. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-28-11 Using the cyclone to its full potential and reacting to it well are both heavily dependent on micro.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-03-18. Legacy of the Void Beta Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-03-18. The unit works similarly to the diamondback from the Wings of Liberty campaign. Versus The cyclone has gone through substantial changes, and can attack both ground and air, and deal heavy damage to single units at range with its Lock On ability. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions Cyclones are exclusive to Rory Swann in Co-op Missions. Cyclones are also used by Amon's Forces. Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Cyclone Quotations Development Heroes of the Storm Cyclones appear as catapult minion units on the maps Braxis Holdout and Warhead Junction in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Images ;Skins File:SpecialCyclone SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and automated cyclone File:MiraCyclone SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mira's Marauders cyclone File:UmojaCyclone Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan cyclone File:TyradorCyclone SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador cyclone ;Portraits File:MULE SC2 Head1.jpg|Automated cyclone portrait (Miner Evacuation) File:Cyclone_SC2-LotV_Portrait2.jpg|Dominion Special Forces cyclone portrait File:Cyclone SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders cyclone portrait File:Cyclone SC2-LotV Portrait4.jpg|Umojan Protectorate cyclone portrait File:TyradorCyclonePortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador cyclone portrait References es:Ciclón Category:Terran Vehicle Classes Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran robot and AI classes Category:Heroes of the Storm